marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Eugene Thompson (Earth-12131)
, , , , , formerly | Relatives = Venom (symbiote) | Universe = Earth-12131 | BaseOfOperations = S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier; formerly New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 4'1" | Height2 =; formerly 6'2"; variable as Venom | Weight = 160 lbs | Weight2 =; formerly 185 lbs; variable as Venom | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = (Flash); Variable Category:Variable Eyes (Venom) | Hair = Strawberry Blond | Hair2 = (Flash); None Category:No Hair (Venom) | UnusualFeatures = Lost his legs from below the knee, but has since re-grown them with the help of the Venom symbiote. Fangs, claws, prehensile tongue and tentacles while wearing the symbiote | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, vigilante, soldier | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = New York City, New York | Creators = Playdom | First = | Quotation = Ready for deployment, Agent. Rest assured, I have full control. I'm not the symbiote. And if you want the symbiote...well, I'd strongly advise you to reconsider. Sir. | Speaker = Agent Venom | QuoteSource = Marvel: Avengers Alliance | HistoryText = After losing both his legs in service, Corporal Flash Thompson was offered the opportunity to become a super-soldier and regain his legs by becoming the new host of the Venom symbiote. Flash must maintain a constant mental discipline in order to be him who controls the symbiote and not vice versa. He was one of the many superheroes who joined S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Alliance against villains after a mysterious Pulse hit the Earth and left a material called Isotope-8, desired by both heroes and villains. Symbiosis Agent Venom is one of the spider-army to confront Anti-Venom. Brock said that he will draw out the symbiote from him and destroy it. He also said that he has given the power to end symbiote threat. Flash, otherwise defeated him. | Powers = Black Symbiotic Costume: The symbiote grants Flash the following powers: *'Enhanced Strength' *'Enhanced Durability:' Flash's body is more resistant to physical injury, to variable degrees than that of an ordinary human. *'Enhanced Reflexes' *'Accelerated Healing Factor:' The symbiote is capable of healing injuries in the host at a faster rate than normal human healing allows. *'Wall Crawling:' The alien costume also replicates Spider-Man’s ability to cling to walls by controlling the flux of inter-atomic attraction between molecular boundary layers. *'Camouflage:' The symbiote is capable of mimicking the appearance of any form of clothing, camouflaging with its surroundings, and even mimicking other people. *'Night Vision' *'ESP (Spider-Sense):' Agent Venom possesses an extrasensory ability similar to Spider-Man’s spider-sense. *'Immunity of Spider-Man Spider Sense:' Agent Venom is able to bypass Spider-Man's spider-sense. | Abilities = Skilled Combatant: Due to formal training as a boxer and a soldier, Flash is an exceptional combatant and easily combines his abilities with the use of symbiote powers. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Sonic and Heat: The Venom symbiote, like all others of its kind, is extremely vulnerable to heat and sonic based attacks. They can cause the symbiote physical pain and discomfort. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Modern-Age Characters Category:2014 Character Debuts Category:Weapons Expert Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Sonic Weakness Category:Fire Weakness Category:Web-Slinging Category:Thompson Family Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Wallcrawling Category:Organic Webbing Category:Camouflage Category:Night Vision Category:Precogs